Onvoorwaardelijke liefde
by Menfinske
Summary: Gerard ontmoet op school een nieuwe jongen, Frank, die behoorlijk mysterieus is. One-shot, opdracht voor school dus geen *intimitate moments*, had er een 8.5 voor x3


7-3-2012

Dit is mijn leven | Imming, Demi

Demi Imming

Onvoorwaardelijke liefde

Vandaag is het 23 februari 2055. Er is niet zo heel veel veranderd. Wonderen zijn nog steeds niet te verklaren, homo zijn is nog steeds niet volledig geaccepteerd en bepaalde ziektes hebben nog steeds geen supermedicijn. De kansen om te overleven zijn natuurlijk wel groter geworden. Er zijn helaas ook nieuwe gevaren. Niet alleen in nieuwe ziektes. Bepaalde mensen zijn gemuteerd. Dat is hoe we het noemen. Ze hebben zich ontwikkeld tot een beter ras, dat is in elk geval wat zij zeggen, de rest van de mensen wilt het niet toegeven. Het probleem is dat wij gewone mensen en zij gemuteerde mensen vaak in een gevecht raken.

Maar dat is niet waarom ik dit schrijf. Ik schrijf dit om mensen te laten weten wie ik ben en hoe mijn leven is. Ik ben Gerard Bryar en ik ben 18 jaar oud. Ik ben in de Verenigde Staten geboren, net als mijn broertje Mikey. Hij is 3 jaar jonger. Ik heb een paar jaar in de Verenigde Staten gewoond voordat mijn ouders terug naar Europa verhuisden. Ja terug, zij komen namelijk uit Engeland. Donald en Donna Bryar, zo heten mijn ouders.  
Ik ben een 'normaal' mens. Maar ik wordt niet echt geaccepteerd. Ik ben namelijk homo. Mijn ouders hebben me niet uit het huis geschopt, maar mijn vader kan zich niet altijd in houden en soms slaat hij me. Mijn broertje steunt mij gelukkig wel. Al is dat natuurlijk omdat hij zelf ook homo is. Hij is niet uit de kast omdat hij ziet hoe ik behandeld wordt. Ik ben de enige die ervan weet. Verder ben ik eigenlijk best normaal. Ik ga naar school en haal punten waarmee ik thuis kan komen, ik heb een beste vriend, nou ja, 2 eigenlijk, en ik ben verliefd. En dat is waarom ik dit schrijf. Omdat ik verliefd ben.

In de Verenigde Staten had ik natuurlijk wel al van de 'supermensen', of gewoon freaks, zoals ze door de meeste mensen genoemd worden, gehoord maar ik had er nog maar 1 ontmoet. En dat was maar zeer kort. Hij was op een feest waar ik ook was en zijn kracht, want dat is waarom ze freaks genoemd worden, is vuur spuwen. Het was gaaf om naar te kijken. Maar al snel kwamen een paar van de normale mensen en sloegen hem in elkaar om wat hij aan het doen was. Ik ben vlak daarna naar Engeland verhuisd. Ik ging na de zomervakantie naar een school in de stad waar ik woonde en hier kwam ik er al snel achter dat er meerdere geëvolueerde mensen woonden. Dus ik zal bij het begin beginnen.

'Gerard, kom naar onder! Het ontbijt is klaar!' Ik kreun maar sta toch op. Ik raap snel wat spullen van de grond om aan te doen en struikel half terwijl ik mijn broek op weg naar de trap aandoe. Ik loop de trap af terwijl ik mijn shirt aandoe en zie mijn broertje al aan de tafel zitten. Hij is een echt ochtendpersoon. Ik geloof niet dat hij ooit na 7 uur 's ochtends is opgestaan.

'Hoi Gee.'

Gee is de bijnaam die hij me heeft gegeven.

'Hey Mikey, weet je soms ben ik echt jaloers op jouw ochtendmens zijn.'  
Hij lacht.

'Ben je niet gewoon altijd jaloers op mij?'  
Ik steek mijn tong naar hem uit waardoor hij nog harder lacht en pak een pannenkoek van de stapel op de aanrecht.

'Je had me trouwens best wakker mogen maken. Het is de eerste dag op een nieuwe school en nu kan ik niet eens een douche nemen.'

'Misschien zou je dan een wekker moeten zetten.'  
Ik eet mijn pannenkoek op en pak mijn jas.

'Mam, we zijn weg!'

'Is goed. Gedraag je!'  
Ik loop naar buiten en wacht op de bus. Mikey leunt van zijn ene been op zijn andere been.

'Arm broertje van mij. Is hij een beetje nerveus?'

'Ben stil. Ja natuurlijk ben ik nerveus. Weet je hoe vaak ik al in een kluisje ben gestopt?'

'Ik heb gehoord dat de kluisjes hier veel te klein zijn.'

'Nog erger. Moet ik in een kleinere ruimte gestopt worden.'  
De bus stopt en ik loop binnen terwijl ik lach.

'Of dan pas je er gewoon niet in en proberen ze het ook niet.'  
Hij haalt zijn schouders op. De reis naar school is stil aangezien we allebei niets meer te zeggen hebben. Als we daar aankomen knuffel ik hem snel.  
Hij zit in de 3de klas en ik in de 5de. Hij moet dus naar het junior gebouw terwijl ik naar het senior gebouw moet. Ik zucht en loop erheen. Gelukkig is de receptie recht voor de ingang en hoef ik daar in elk geval niet te lang naar te zoeken. Ik loop ernaartoe en de vrouw achter de balie kijkt me aan.

'Zeg het maar.'

'Ik ben nieuw. Ik kom mijn rooster ophalen.'

'Jij bent Gerard Bryar?' Ik knik, 'Alsjeblieft. Voor je eerste les moet je die kant op. Daar is de trap en dan moet je naar de 2de verdieping en dan naar rechts. Succes.' Ik loop de kant op waar ze naartoe wees en loop de trap op. Ik loop naar rechts en zie mijn lokaal. Nummer 234. Ik loop naar binnen en tot mijn verbazing is de klas al bijna vol. Terwijl er nog bijna 10 minuten waren tot de les werkelijk begon. Het is dat ik nieuw ben want anders was ik hier zeker nog niet geweest. Ik loop naar de persoon toe van wie ik denk dat ze de lerares is en ze kijkt op. Ik geef haar het briefje dat ik aan mijn leraren moest geven dat ik nieuw ben en ze glimlacht.

'Natuurlijk. Als je hier even zou willen wachten tot iedereen zit kan ik kijken welke plaats vrij is'  
Ik kijk haar vreemd aan.

'Kan ik niet gewoon op een lege plaats gaan zitten?'

'Nee sorry. Maar de indeling in de klas is hetzelfde als vorig jaar en ik heb deze klas vorig jaar niet gehad dus ik weet niet waar iedereen zit.'  
Ik knik en wacht bij haar bureau. Ik kijk snel op mijn rooster om te kijken welke les dit is en wie de leraar is. Literatuur van Jacobs. Ik kreun bijna, ik dacht dat ik literatuur afgesloten had. Uiteindelijk was de klas vol en keek Jacobs de klas rond. Er was nog een lege plaats naast een jongen. Het vreemde was dat er ook niemand voor of achter hem zat. Alleen hij, en dat terwijl de rest van de klas helemaal vol zat. Zonder ook maar een lege plaats. Jacobs wijst naar de plaats naast de jongen en ik ga zitten.

'Hoi,' zeg ik. De jongen kijkt me een beetje geschrokken aan.

'Hoi.'  
Hij zegt verder niks en gaat op een blaadje schetsen.

'Als jullie even jullie hand op willen steken als jij je naam hoort.'  
Ze begon met de namen op te lezen en zo kwam ik erachter dat de jongen naast mij Frank Toro heet. Ze geeft me vervolgens de plattegrond zodat ik kan schrijven waar ik zit. Onder Franks naam is een kruis gezet. Hij is de enige.

'Waarom staat er een kruis onder je naam?' vraag ik.  
Hij haalt alleen zijn schouders op. Ik breng de plattegrond terug en ga weer zitten terwijl de les begint. Maar aangezien ik literatuur al afgesloten heb, weet ik al wat er uitgelegd wordt en ga ik de klas rond kijken.  
Voorin zitten een jongen met een bruin afro-kapsel en een echt hele lange jongen met blond haar. Daarnaast zitten 2 jongens die in slaap gevallen zijn. Ik kan ze niet goed zien maar ze hebben allebei bruin haar. Daarachter zit een groep meisjes die elkaar de hele tijd briefjes aan het doorgeven zijn. Ze zijn duidelijk een groep want ze hebben allemaal hetzelfde blond geverfde, gepermanente haar. Daarachter zitten, aan de andere kant van waar ik zit, 2 jongens die allebei verveeld kijken. Een van de jongens heeft bruin haar en de ander zwart. Ikzelf had ook zwart haar, al was het bij mij geverfd. Mijn echte haarkleur was bruin. Dezelfde kleur als het haar van Mikey. Frank heeft zwart haar in het midden waar het lang is en voor een van zijn ogen hangt, maar de zijkanten zijn kort en rood geverfd. Mijn haar hing tot net iets over mijn schouders.

Ik zucht en leun tegen de muur. Eigenlijk, nu ik beter kijk, ziet Frank er wel heel leuk uit. Maar hij doet vreemd en het feit dat alle tafels in zijn buurt vrij zijn, behalve die van mij dan, helpt daar goed bij. En hij zegt niets. Ik begin uit verveling zelf maar te schetsen.

Eindelijk gaat de bel. Ik volg de rest van de klas naar mijn volgende les en geef de leraar, meneer Smit, mijn briefje dat ik nieuw ben. Dan ga ik weer zitten naast Frank. Dit was Duits. Hij controleert snel of iedereen aanwezig is en geeft ons een brief die we moeten vertalen. De bel gaat voordat ik klaar ben en hij vertelt ons dat de rest van de brief huiswerk is.

Het is pauze. Ik loop de kantine in maar ik ken nog niemand. Ik zie Frank wel zitten. Maar hij zit bij een groepje anderen en de rest van de tafels zijn al weggeschoven uit hun buurt of worden weggeschoven. De jongen met de afro en de blonde die ernaast zat zitten aan een tafel. Zij zijn de enige aan die tafel en ik ga ernaartoe.

'Mag ik hier gaan zitten?'

'Ja natuurlijk.'

'Bedankt. Ik ben Gerard'

'Ik ben Ray. En dit hier is Bob.' De jongen met de afro wijst naar de andere, ''Je komt toch uit Amerika?'

'Natuurlijk komt hij uit Amerika, dat hoor je toch.'

Ray rolt zijn ogen naar Bob.

'Subtiel Bob. Heel subtiel.'

'Waarom zit iedereen zo ver van Frank af?'  
Ze kijken op naar de tafel waar hij aan zit. Ik kijk ook om en kijk beter. Het groepje bestaat uit 8 mensen, 5 jongens en 3 meisjes. Frank lacht en praat en ik wordt een beetje kwaad. Waarom kan hij bij hun lachen en uit zichzelf praten terwijl hij niet een antwoord kon geven toen ik hem dingen vroeg.

Ray zucht.

'Omdat hij en zijn groepje freaks zijn'

'Ja en?'

Ray kijkt geschrokken.

'Ben jij er ook een?'

'Nee, maar ik snap niet wat er zo erg aan is'

'Je bent er volgens mij nog niet al te veel tegen gekomen hè?'

'Nee, waarom zijn ze zo erg?'

'Ze zijn niet echt erg. Ze zijn gewoon gevaarlijk. Ik bedoel wie weet wat ze kunnen'

'Je weet niet wat ze kunnen?'

'Niemand behalve zij zelf weten wat ze kunnen. En andere freaks natuurlijk. Het enige wat we weten is dat ze supermensen zijn. En zonder de banden zou ik dat niet eens weten'

Ik keek nog eens en zag dat ze allemaal een band om hun polsen hebben.

'Is dat ook waarom er een kruis onder zijn naam stond?'

Hij knikt. De bel gaat weer en ik ga terug naar mijn les.

De laatste bel van die dag gaat en ik wacht op de bus. Mikey loopt naar me toe.

'Hey Gee. Heb je ook allemaal die supermensen gezien?'

'Ja, er was een klein groepje. Iedereen zat een kilometer bij ze weg.'

Ik rol mijn ogen.

'Ja bij mij ook. Serieus alsof ze een besmettelijke ziekte hebben of zoiets.'

We wachten nog even op de bus voordat hij er eindelijk is. Dit keer kijk ik wat beter rond in de bus. Er zijn hier verschillende bussen voor verschillende stadsdelen. Vanmorgen had ik al gemerkt dat er bijna niemand in deze bus zat en inderdaad, behalve mikey en ik, stappen er maar 13 andere mensen in. Ik zie dat Frank er ook bij zit maar zoals ik al had verwacht negeert hij me. Hij gaat helemaal achteraan zitten.

'Wie is dat?'

Ik kijk om en Mikey is mijn blik aan het volgen.

'Wie?'

'De jongen waar je naar kijkt… Ben je verliefd? Nu al?'

Hij begint te lachen.

'Mikey ben stil! Dat is Frank. Hij zit naast me in de klas en is een van de supermensen. Hij negeert me totaal. Het enige wat hij heeft gezegd vandaag was hoi.'

'Ja dus, je bent verliefd.'

Hij klapt en giechelt.

'Serieus, hoe kan het dat niemand er nog is achter gekomen dat jij niet hetero bent?'

'Ik ben gewoon supergoed. En daarbij hoef ik bij jou niet te verbergen wat ik ben en kan ik al mijn homo trekjes eindelijk de ruimte geven.'

.De bus stopt en we lopen naar huis. De rest van die dag gaat op aan mijn Duits en Wiskunde huiswerk maken, eten en tv kijken.

'Gerard! Wordt wakker, we moeten zo naar school!'

Mikey springt boven op mij en ik kreun.

'Weet je, met wakker maken bedoelde ik niet dat je me al zo vroeg moet martelen.'

Hij springt nog een keer voordat hij naar beneden loopt. Ik zucht en sta op. Ik pak een broek en shirt uit mijn kast en doe ze aan. Dan pak ik mijn borstel en kam mijn haar, natuurlijk wel zo dat het niet gekamd lijkt.

'Gerard, het ontbijt is klaar!'

Ik loop naar beneden en eet snel mijn pannenkoek op. De bus stopt net als we aan komen lopen en ik stap snel in.

Bij school knuffel ik mikey snel en loop naar het gebouw waar ik moet zijn. ik zie Ray en Bob meteen zitten en loop naar ze toe.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

Bob blijft stil en ik zie dat hij in slaap gevallen is.

'Hij slaapt zittend?'

Ray kijkt op van het boek dat hij aan het lezen is.

'Ja. Dat heeft hij zich aangeleerd nadat hij een paar weken achter elkaar moest nablijven omdat hij in slaap viel. Zo valt het niet op'

'Cool.'

De bel gaat weer en ik loop achter Ray aan. De eerste les is tekenen. Ik loop het lokaal in en kijk verbaasd op. De tafels staan hier net zo als in alle andere lokalen. Leuk, zit ik weer de hele tijd bij Frank. Ik zucht en loop naar mijn plaats. Frank zit er al en is al aan zijn tekening begonnen.

k lees de opdracht die op het bord geschreven was. Het is een makkelijke opdracht en ik ben al na 20 minuten klaar. Ik kan goed tekenen, al vinden de leraren het meestal niet heel goed. Nou, eigenlijk, ze vinden het wel goed, maar ze vinden het te donker. Ik ben zelfs door mijn oude tekenleraar naar de psychiater gestuurd omdat hij ervan overtuigd was dat ik depressief was. Dat ben ik niet, dit is gewoon hoe ik teken. Ik verbeter nog een paar kleine dingen in de hoop dat de les daarna voorbij is, maar ik heb nog steeds bijna een half uur. Ik zucht en leg mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Frank kijkt me vreemd aan en ik zie dat hij ook al klaar is.

'Waarom negeer je me?' vraag ik.

Hij geeft geen antwoord. Net als ik weer wil gaan liggen hoor ik toch zijn stem.

'Waarom probeer je tegen me te praten?'

Ik kijk hem aan.

'Dat lijkt me nogal logisch.'

'Mij niet.'

'Ik praat tegen je omdat ik wil dat je terug praat. Ik ben best wel sociaal en hou ervan vrienden te hebben die aardig zijn en tegen me praten.'

Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan.

'Maar ik ben een freak. Waarom denk je dat iedereen de hele tijd zo ver van me weg zit? Je zult geen vrienden krijgen als je met mij praat'

'Ik zit toch naast je? En daarbij herken ik het wel als je vrienden elkaar niet mogen. Daar heb ik er meer van gehad.'

Het is waar, toen ik in de Verenigde Staten woonde ben ik een keer van school gewisseld. Ik kreeg nieuwe vrienden maar ging wel nog steeds met mijn oude vrienden om. Ik wist dat ze elkaar niet mochten maar toch nodigde ik ze allemaal voor mijn feest uit. Toen ik weg was gegaan omdat iemand de weg naar mijn huis niet kon vinden en terug kwam zag ik dat kim bloedde. Blijkbaar had Marly haar met een stuk ijzer geslagen.

'Je bent door de leraar naast me gezet. En iedereen is bang voor me. Dat is anders dan iemand gewoon niet mogen.'

'Als ik niet naast je wil zitten vraag ik dat gewoon. En waarom zijn ze bang voor je?'

'Omdat ik een freak ben.'

'Dat bedoelde ik niet, waarom ben je een freak? Wat kun je?'

Hij kijkt me even aan.

'Luister, ik weet niet waarom je de moeite doet maar ik ben gewoon een freak. Je kunt beter niet met me proberen om te gaan.'

'Dan niet. Blijf vooral zo sociaal tegen iedereen. Ik weet zeker dat mensen je dan zullen accepteren''

'Ze zullen me toch niet accepteren.'

'Niet iedereen. Maar niet iedereen accepteert mij. Ik bedoel ik ben homo. Alsof iedereen dat accepteert.'

'Ik ben ook homo. En een freak. Dat is dubbel zo erg.' Ik voel een kriebel in mijn maag, hij is homo!

'Luister, ik zeg niet dat iedereen je accepteert. Dat is niet zo. Niemand wordt door iedereen geaccepteerd. Maar als je zo doet wordt je door niemand geaccepteerd.'

De bel gaat en we gaan naar de volgende les.

De laatste les van de dag. Eindelijk. Over 10 minuten kan ik eindelijk naar huis. Duits gaat vooral om brieven ben ik achter. We hebben vandaag weer een brief gekregen. De leraar is ergens heen en ik ben zo ongeveer de enige die werkelijk bezig is met de brief.

'Jij moet toch ook naar zuidwest?'

Ik kijk op en Frank kijkt me aan.

'Ja. Hoezo?'

Hij bloost een beetje.

'Nou als je toch die kant op gaat zouden we misschien naar het park kunnen gaan?'Het park ligt tegenover mijn huis. Ik heb er tot nu toe nog nooit iemand gezien.

'Ja. Is goed.'

De bel gaat en ik pak mijn spullen. Ik wacht tot hij zijn spullen ook heeft en samen lopen we naar het busstation. Mikey staat er al te wachten.

'Hey Gee.'

'Hey Mikey. Wil je zo tegen mam zeggen dat ik naar het park ga?'

Mikey kijkt naar Frank en trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op.

'Ja hoor. Zodat Gerard de bosjes in kan?'

'Mikey!'

'Ja, ik zeg het wel tegen mam. Maar je weet dat je moet wachten tot ontbijt morgen als je niet voor het eten thuis bent hè?'

De bus stopt en ik stap in. Ik volg Frank naar achter en Mikey doet hetzelfde, al kijkt hij nerveus rond.

'Ja ik weet het. Zeg het nou maar gewoon.'

Hij knikt en de bus rijdt weg. Mikey lijkt nerveus, maar Frank lijkt serieus alsof hij zo flauwvalt. Ik leg mijn hand op zijn knie. Een paar minuten later stoppen we. Frank en ik lopen naar het park en hij gaat op een van de bankjes zitten. Hij kijkt nog steeds heel nerveus.

'Waarom wil je dit?' vraagt hij.

'Wat wil ik?'

'Met mij omgaan.'

'Dat heb ik toch al gezegd. Waarom vind je het zo erg?'

Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

'Ik vind het niet erg. De laatste keer… laat maar, maakt ook niet uit.'

'Wat is er de laatste keer gebeurd?'

Hij kijkt me alleen een beetje onzeker aan.

'Niets, laat maar gewoon, het maakt toch niets uit.'

Ik zucht maar het lijkt me niet dat hij het me gaat vertellen.

'Dus. Jij bent Frank toch? Hoe oud ben je?'

'16. Met Halloween wordt ik 17. Hoe oud ben jij? Ook 16?'

'Cool, je bent op Halloween jarig. Dat is gaaf. Nee, ik ben 18.'

Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan. ''Ja, ik ben 2 keer blijven zitten.''

'Oh. Was dat je broer?'

'Broertje om precies te zijn. Ja, Mikey is mijn kleine broertje, hij is 15.'

'Oh. Ik heb geen broer. En ook geen zus.'

Het blijft een tijdje stil.

'Wil je vanavond een film komen kijken?'

Het was voor een deel om de stilte weg te jagen en voor een deel omdat dat minder gênant is, maar als ik zijn gezicht zie weet ik dat het een goed idee is. Hij probeert het niet te laten zien maar hij is er heel blij om.

'Ja, lijkt me leuk.'

Ik lach. En ik dacht dat hij niet met me om wilde gaan.

'En nu wil je wel in een keer met me omgaan?'

Hij lacht zacht mee.

'Ja, maar ik ga toch niet van jou afkomen. En daarbij lijk je me heel aardig.'

Ik bloos maar gelukkig ziet hij het niet omdat hij net opstaat.

'Waar ga je heen?'

'Naar huis. Het is bijna etenstijd. Hoe laat moet ik bij jou zijn, en waar woon je?'

We lopen richting de weg en ik wijs naar nummer 17.

'Daar, en wat dacht je van 7 uur?'

'Perfect. Ik zie je dan.'

Hij zwaait en loopt naar de andere kant.

Ik loop mijn huis in en Mikey komt meteen op me af gerend.

'Gee, hoe was het? Is hij leuk? Wat hebben jullie gedaan?'

Ik lach, en snap weer eens niet waarom niemand erachter komt dat hij homo is.

'Hey Mikey, het was leuk. Ja, best wel. Gepraat.'

'Gepraat? Alleen gepraat?'

'En ik heb afgesproken dat we vanavond hier film gaan kijken. Dus ik moet een film uitzoeken, en ik heb geen flauw idee welke dus jij mag me helpen.'

Hij klapt blij in zijn handen.

'Yay, mijn broer en zijn vriendje hebben een date. Hoe romantisch.' Ik rol mijn ogen en we gaan eten Mijn vader is niet thuis gelukkig want anders had ik vast wel een paar klappen gehad. En Mikey misschien ook wel. Na het eten gaan we de film voor vanavond uitzoeken.

'Deze, je moet deze kijken.'

Mikey houdt een film omhoog zodat ik de titel kan lezen: She's the man.

'Mikey, die heb ik een miljard keer gezien.'

'Ja, maar hij misschien niet en het is romantisch.'

Ik rol mijn ogen maar pak de dvd toch aan.

'Oké. ik zal die film kijken. Blijf je erbij vanavond?'

'Nee, ik wil jullie niet storen bij een romantisch avondje.'

Ik rol mijn ogen en schrik als Mikey aan mijn arm trekt.

'Wat gaan we doen?'

'Jij, Gee, gaat er goed uit zien vanavond.'

'Mikey, we hebben nog maar een half uur.'

'Weet ik maar wat ik ga doen duurt maximaal 10 minuten.'

Ik laat mijn broertje me meetrekken naar de badkamer. Het was een grote badkamer en er lagen een hoop spullen. Hij pakt een potje met de witte en een potje met roe schmink, daarna grijpt hij een stuk tape. Hij schminkt mijn gezicht eerst helemaal wit en daarna plakt hij boven en onder mijn ogen de tape. Tussen de tape schminkt hij mij rood. Als hij de tape eraf heeft kijk ik in de spiegel. Het ziet er best gaaf uit, ik heb gewoon een rode balk om mijn ogen.

Ik loop naar de kast met snoep om lekkere dingen voor vanavond te pakken en pak ook een krat bier. De rest van de tijd totdat Frank hier is ben ik dood nerveus en als de bel eindelijk gaat spring ik van schrik van de bank.

'Hallo Frank, Gee is in de kamer.'

Mikey heeft de deur dus al open gedaan. Frank loopt binnen en mijn mond valt open als ik zijn ogen zie. Om de ogen heen is het helemaal zwart en over zijn ogen zijn 2 grote kruizen getekend.

'Wauw, je ziet er goed uit.'

Hij lacht een beetje nerveus en bloost, net als ik trouwens.

'Dank je, jij ziet er ook heel goed uit.'

'Mikey vond het nodig mij als een vampier eruit te laten zien. Hij heeft trouwens ook de film gekozen.'

Ik hou de film omhoog zodat hij kan zien welke film het is.

'Cool, she's the man, dat is echt een leuke film.'

Ik leid hem naar mijn kamer.

'Jij hebt hem dus ook al gezien?'

'Jep, een paar keer zelfs, maar hij blijft leuk.'

Ik stop de dvd in de speler en zet de tv aan. Hij kijkt mijn kamer rond, het was niet erg speciaal, er stond niet meer in dan in een normale slaapkamer, niet eens een bank waardoor we op het bed moeten zitten, maar de muren zijn onzichtbaar doordat ik mijn tekeningen en posters erop heb geplakt.

'Je kunt echt goed tekenen.'

'Dank je. Jij vind het dus niet te eng.'

Hij lacht.

'Nee, ik teken zelf ook geen bloemetjes of wat dan ook.'

Ik lach mee en zet de film aan. De film is te snel afgelopen en het snoep en bier is op.

'Moet je meteen naar huis?'

'Nee, maar ik moet het ook niet te laat maken anders kan ik morgen al helemaal niet wakker blijven.'

'Hoe laat moet je thuis zijn dan?'

'Ik heb geen tijd. Maar ik neem aan dat ik hier toch op tijd weggestuurd wordt.'

'Je hebt geen tijd? Mazzelaar, ik moet altijd veel te vroeg thuis zijn.'

Hij lacht maar er zit geen vrolijkheid achter.

'Nou, niet alleen op school zijn ze bang voor me, mijn ouders zijn ook bang voor me.

Ik rol mijn ogen.

'Serieus? Dat is kut. Al zou het wel fijner zijn dan eens in de zoveel tijd in elkaar geslagen worden vanwege op wie je verliefd bent.'

'Je wordt erom in elkaar geslagen? Dat is echt niet goed.'

'Ik weet het, maar wat kan ik er aan doen? Ik ben niet zo heel goed in mezelf te verdedigen.'

'Ik… weet het niet.'

Ik frons, ik weet zeker dat dat niet is wat hij wilde zeggen. Het blijft een tijdje stil en Frank lijkt diep na te denken.

'Wat is er?'

Ik kijk hem vragend aan.

'Niets… nou ja eigenlijk wel. Als ik je zou vertellen waarom ik een freak ben, zou je me dan nog steeds accepteren?'

'Natuurlijk zou ik je nog steeds accepteren.'

'Oké. Nou ik ben een freak omdat ik…'

Hij wordt onderbroken door mijn vader die binnen valt.

'En je vriendje gaat nu onmiddellijk naar huis! Ik accepteer je goed genoeg zonder dat mijn zoon en zijn vriendje nichterig bezig zijn in mijn huis!'

Frank staat geschrokken snel op en wilt weg lopen als hij ziet dat mijn vader zijn hand optilt om me te slaan. Hij grijpt zijn hand vast en houdt hem tegen,

'Sla hem niet. Hij kan er niets aan doen. En je zou dat moeten accepteren.'

Ik kijk verbaasd, mijn vader lijkt uit alle macht zijn hand proberen uit die van Frank te halen en Frank lijkt niet eens moeite te doen om hem daar te houden. En mijn vader is nou niet bepaald wat je noemt zwak, hij gaat iedere dag een uur na de sportschool om spieren op te bouwen. Hij beseft het ook en laat een los.

'Hoe durf je mij tegen te spreken en tegen te houden?'

Frank kijkt hem recht in de ogen en geeft geen krimp.

'Jij zult je zoon niet meer slaan.'

Daarmee loopt hij weg. Als hij weg is tilt Donald weer zijn hand op maar hij slaat me niet, hij slaat mis. En de volgende paar keren ook. Uit schaamte en frustratie loopt hij uiteindelijk weg. Was dat door Frank?

De volgende morgen word ik eens een keer vroeg wakker en ik spring in de douche. Ik eet mijn ontbijt snel op en loop naar de bus waar Frank staat te wachten. Mikey loopt achter me aan, half rennend omdat ik zo snel loop. Ik moet met Frank praten. De anderen die vanuit hier komen staan ook al te wachten. Ik loop naar Frank toe.

'Hey Frank.'

'Hey Gerard.'

Eindelijk haalt Mikey me in.

'Jezus, Gerard, waar was dat voor nodig?'

'Voor hier op tijd te zijn. Frank wat gebeurde er..'

Voordat ik mijn zin af kan maken voel ik een hand op mijn mond. Frank staat wel naar me te kijken maar niemand heeft zijn hand voor mijn mond. En toch kan ik niet praten.

'Later, niet nu.'

Ik besef dat het toch Frank is, wat ik eigenlijk ook verwacht had, en knik. De bus komt en ik stap in en ga naast Frank zitten.

'Wanneer dan?'

'Zullen we na school weer afspreken? We kunnen naar mijn huis, dan hebben we nergens last van.'

'Is goed.'

De rest van de busreis zijn we allebei stil en ook tijdens de lessen praten we niet veel. Tijdens de pauze ga ik weer naar Bob en Ray.

'Hey.'

Ze kijken me met ontzag aan.

'Is het waar dat jij en de freak gisteren samen wat gedaan hebben?'

Ik moet lachen om Ray's gezicht over Bobs directheid.

'Ja, het is waar. En kijk ik leef nog.'

Ik eet mijn lunch rustig op maar als ik mezelf weer eens betrap op naar Frank kijken merk ik dat hij terug aan het kijken is. Ik bloos een beetje en richt mijn aandacht weer op mijn lunch voordat de bel gaat en ik weer naar de les moet.

'Tring.'

Eindelijk gaat de laatste bel van die dag en ik loop samen met Frank de klas uit naar de bus. Mikey staat op ons te wachten en kijkt me aan.

'Dus… ik neem aan dat ik weer moet zeggen dat je later thuis komt?'

'Jep.'

Hij kijkt me aan en lacht onschuldig, al is het helemaal niet onschuldig want als hij zo kijkt komt er juist iets aan dus besluit ik er snel wat achter te plakken.

'Ik trakteer je wel een keer op de film of zo.'

Hij knikt en ik rol mijn ogen.

'Ok, dan hoef ik niet te zeggen waar je uithangt.'

De bus stopt en ik stap in en ga weer naast Frank zitten en Mikey gaat naast mij zitten. Nog een reden waarom achterin zitten een goed idee is. De busreis was weer stil en uiteindelijk stoppen we bij onze halte. Frank gaat me voor naar zijn huis en hij woont recht tegenover ons, nou ja, aan de achterkant dan, maar mijn kamer is ook aan de achterkant. Hij leidt me naar zijn kamer toe en ik ga zitten. Ik zie mijn eigen kamer vanaf hier.

'Dus… wat gebeurde er gisteren?'

'Waar heb je het over?'

'Dat je hem zo makkelijk tegen hield, en dat hij daarna niet raak kon slaan en vanmorgen dat ik spontaan niet meer kon praten?''

'Nou ja, je wilt toch weten waarom ik een freak ben dus…'

Hij blijft stil.

'Dus… wat is je kracht dan?'

'Nou, ik heb zeg maar niet echt 1 kracht.'

'Wat bedoel je?'

'Nou, ik kan meerdere dingen. Ik kon je vader tegen houden omdat niets mij heel veel kracht kost en ik heb jullie allebei beïnvloed door jullie gedachten te dwarsbomen.'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Nou ja, je moet met je hersenen zeg maar dingen doen, en ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat dat deel tijdelijk zeg maar niet aanstond.'

'Oh. Is dat wel alles wat je kunt?'

'Nee. Ik kan wel meer, maar het is moeilijk uit te leggen. Maar op dezelfde manier als ik jullie beïnvloedde kan ik eigenlijk alles beïnvloeden.'

'Zoals wat?'

'Nou, ik kan het weer veranderen, ik kan telepathie wat eigenlijk hetzelfde werkt als gedachte beïnvloeden, en nou ja, eigenlijk kan ik alles wel.'

Hij bloost en ik moet lachen.

'En jij bent bang voor mensen, mensen moeten bang zijn voor jou.'

'Nee, juist niet.'

Hij kijkt geschrokken en ik stop met lachen.

'Ik ben niet bang, en anderen zouden dat ook niet moeten zijn, maar je zou minder geheimzinnig kunnen zijn.'

Hij kijkt blij.

'Ben je echt niet bang voor me?'

'Nee, ik ben echt niet bang voor je. Waarom zou ik bang voor je zijn, je hebt mij toch niets gedaan. Nou ja, als je vanmorgen niet meetelt dan.'

Hij lacht en knuffelt me.

'Ik ben blij dat je niet bang voor me bent.'

'Ik ook. Anders zou ik nu moeten vluchten in plaats van knuffelen.'

'Dus, zullen we weer een film kijken vanavond?'

Hij bloost en ik lach.

'Natuurlijk. Maar ik denk niet dat bij mij een goed idee is.'

'We zouden naar de bios kunnen gaan.'

'Gaaf, als het goed is komt The change-up om 8 uur.'

'Cool. Dan haal ik je zo wel op. Ik denk dat ik je nu wel bijna moet eten.'

'Tenzij jij ervoor zorgt dat de tijd wordt teruggedraaid wel ja.'

'Kan ik niet.'

Ik lach.

'En daarnet zei je nog dat je alles kunt.'

'Ja, maar er zijn nou eenmaal wetten, geen extra tijd, geen eten en geen geld. Dat is denk ik ook wel alles.'

'Oh, ik had gehoopt dat je mij rijk zou kunnen maken.'

Hij steekt zijn tong uit en ik doe het gewoon terug. Ik loop naar huis en Mikey staat weer op me te wachten.

'En, was het leuk? Hebben jullie weer afgesproken? Heeft hij je vertelt wat hij kan?'

'Ja, het was leuk. Ja we gaan zo naar de bios. En ja.'

'Ja, echt? Cool. Dus wat kan hij.'

'Mikey, je vertelt het echt aan niemand toch?'

Ik weet wel dat ik hem kan vertrouwen, we zijn heel close maar ik moet het zeker weten.

'Natuurlijk niet Gee. Dat weet je toch?'

'Ja, maar ik moet het zeker weten aangezien het niet over mij gaat.'

Ik vertel hem wat Frank kan en we worden geroepen om te eten. Na het eten maakt Mikey me weer op en Frank staat een kwartier later aan de deur. Ik doe open en zie hem staan, hij heeft ook weer zijn ogen net als gisteren.

'Frank, wat doe jij nu al hier? Ik dacht dat je pas om half kwam?'

Hij lacht.

'Ja, dat klopt maar ik wilde je verrassen.'

Hij wijst naar iets achter hem en ik zie een lange witte limousine staan.

'Wauw, hoe kom je daaraan, ik dacht dat je zei dat je geen geld kon maken.'

'Kan ik ook niet, maar dat is ook niet nodig als je hypnose kunt.'

Hij knipoogt en leidt me naar de limousine toe. Ik stap in. Wauw, het is groot en er was een tv en er was een bar en het was gewoon geweldig.

'Wauw Frank, dit is geweldig.'

Hij bloost en zegt tegen de chauffeur waar we heen gaan.

'Dat hoopte ik al.'

De rit is veel te kort en we zijn bij de bioscoop.

'2 kaartjes voor The change-up, alsjeblieft.'

'Dat is 16 Pond.'

Ik haal mijn geld uit mij zak maar Frank heeft al betaald.

'Je denkt toch niet dat ik je zelf laat betalen hè?'

'Eigenlijk wel. Maar ik ben blij dat je het niet toelaat, want nu kan ik extra veel popcorn voor ons halen.'

'Zullen we dat dan maar doen?'

'Jup. Strak plan.'

Ik haal de popcorn en loop de zaal in. De film is leuk maar Frank is leuker. Hij zit de hele tijd vreemde dingen te doen en ik moet iedere keer lachen, dus als de film afgelopen is heb ik nog steeds niet echt de film gekeken.

'Wil je meteen naar huis?' vraagt hij als we de bioscoop uitlopen.

'Wat zou je nog willen doen?'

Hij bloost een beetje.

'Pak mijn hand.'

Ik pak zijn hand.

'Oké.'

Dan wordt alles in een keer zwart en als ik om me heen kijk ben ik ergens anders.

'Waar zijn we?'

'Parijs.'

'Je bent geweldig Frankie. Ik hou van je.'

Ik knuffel hem en hij lacht opgelucht.

'Kom op, dan gaan we naar boven.'

Ik kijk omhoog en zie nu dat we onder de Eiffeltoren staan. Ik pak zijn hand en hij trekt me mee.

'Gerard wakker worden. Jezus wat heb je gisteren gedaan dat je niet wakker wordt?' zegt hij zodra hij ziet dat ik wakker ben.

'Oh van alles, naar de bioscoop geweest en door Frank mee naar Parijs genomen.'

Ik pak snel wat kleren en probeer mijn spiegelbeeld te vermijden, ik weet dat mijn make-up er nog maar half opzit maar ik heb geen tijd om het te veranderen. We zijn al laat voor de bus.

'Wat? Hij heeft je mee naar Parijs genomen? Dat is geweldig.'

Ik lach om zijn enthousiasme terwijl we naar de bushalte rennen. Er staat nog maar één iemand en als ik dichterbij kom zie ik dat het Frank is.

'Hey, Gee, Mikey, jullie hebben de bus gemist.'

'Hoe weet jij dat?' vraag ik.

'Omdat hij hier zo'n 5 minuten geleden was.'

'En jij was er ook?'

'Ja.'

'Wat doe jij hier dan nog?'

'Op jullie wachten. Dan neem ik jullie mee naar school.'

Mikey kijkt verbaasd.

'Heb je een auto dan?' vraagt hij.

Frank schud zijn hoofd en pakt onze handen vast.

'Hij weet het vast al hè?'

'Ja.'

'Je make-up zit trouwens leuk.'

Hij lacht en ik steek mijn tong uit. Hij raakt mijn gezicht aan met de hand waarmee hij mijn hand vastheeft.

'Dat is beter.'

Het wordt weer zwart en als het wegtrekt zijn we op het schoolplein. Dit gaat sneller als een bus dus we zijn een van de eersten.

'Doei Mikey.'

Ik zwaai als hij naar zijn gebouw loopt. Frank trekt me mee naar de tafel aan de zijkant van de kantine waar hij altijd zit. De tafels zijn niet eens teruggezet door de conciërges terwijl alle andere dingen wel netjes zijn. Is serieus iedereen hier zo triest? Er zit nog iemand daar.

'Hey Pete.'

Pete kijkt op van wat hij doet en kijkt vooral naar mij.

'Hey Frankie. Wie is dat?

'Ik ben Gerard.'

Ik steek mijn hand uit maar hij pakt hem niet.

'Pete, je kunt zijn hand pakken, hij is geen freak.'

'Echt niet. En je durft hier te komen. Hmmm… mensen zijn misschien toch nog niet zo heel erg.'

Hij schud mijn hand.

'Waarom zou je mijn hand niet kunnen aanraken?'

'Oh, nou,zijn gave is dat ik de gave van iemand anders over kan nemen door diegene aan te raken. Het enige probleem is dat het blijkbaar heel zwaar is en iedereen flauwvalt als ik dat doe.'

'Oh.' Al snel stromen andere mensen bij me en uiteindelijk is Franks groep compleet. De meeste doen wel aardig tegen me al weet ik zeker dat sommige me liever niet hier zouden zien. Een van de mensen die niet aardig doet is Alice. Ze ziet er schattig uit en doet overdreven lief tegen Frank maar tegen mij is ze echt gemeen.

De rest van de week gaat snel voorbij en Frank komt op vrijdagavond naar me toe.

'Hey Gee. Ik heb een verrassing voor je. Nou ja, eigenlijk nog niet, maar dadelijk wel.'

'Wat dan?'

'Waar wil je het liefste heen?'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Noem een stad waar je heel graag heen wilt.'

'Rome. Mijn moeder komt ervandaan aan het is gewoon echt een mooie stad denk ik.'

Hij lacht.

'Dan is mijn verrassing een weekend Rome.'

Mijn mond valt open.

'Echt, Frankie dat is zo gaaf.' Hij lacht weer zijn lieve lach en ik knuffel hem. Dat gebruikt hij als het contact om me mee te teleporteren. Als ik weer opkijk staan we in Rome voor, wat ik denk, het Colosseum.

'Maar, ik heb ook een vraagje.'

'Wat dan?'

'Zou je mijn vriendje willen zijn?'

'Ja, heel graag.' Hij lacht weer die lach, en ik geef hem een klein kusje op zijn mond voordat hij mijn hand vastpakt en we door Rome gaan wandelen. Hand in hand met mijn nieuwe vriendje.


End file.
